


Basket Beast

by SouthSea



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, better than aomine like way better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSea/pseuds/SouthSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine all of the Generation Of Miracles skills in one person<br/>How strong would that person be? Really strong.<br/>How could such a person exist? I don't know but she's blessed.<br/>That's right, that person is a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basket Beast

"All passengers boarding the flight to Japan, please go to Gate 21 to prepare for take off"  
The young brown haired teenage girl stood up from her chair and headed over to Gate 21

* * *

 

"Dear passengers, this is your captain speaking. We have landed in Japan. We want to thank you for flying with Japan Air and we hope you enjoy your stay."

The brunette sighed as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got up from her seat. As she stood up from her seat, she plugged her earphones in blocking all sound around her. The immigration stations weren't that full since it was 12 am on a Sunday morning so she got to the baggage claim pretty quickly.

Luckily her bag was one of the first ones to be let out. As Tanaka Kou was about to leave, a little old lady had tapped her shoulder. She turned around to face the old woman.

"Excuse me miss, would you mind helping me get my luggage?" Asked a little old lady. Kou smiled and responded with a light chuckle  
"Sure! Just tell me what it looks like and I'll get it for you!"

"Ah thank you so much! It's just a small red luggage from the brand 'DanMachi*' and it also has a little green tag that says 'Hands off, that's mine!' in english."

Kou nodded as she took out her earphones and put them into her pocket. She knew how to read and speak english fluently as she has been living in America for her whole life basically so it had been a bit easy spotting the lady's baggage.

 

 

* * *

She started walking towards the exit where her 17 year old cousin, Riko Aida would be waiting. When she finally found Riko, Riko had already slapped her on the head with a paper fan.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Kou shouted, not caring if everyone was staring.

"OI, YOU ARE 15 MINUTES LATE. WE HAVE TO UNPACK YOUR STUFF, YOU IDIOT." Riko shouted back also not caring if she was gathering more attention from the strangers.

They both stared at each other intensely but was interrupted by Uncle Onyo.

"Hey girls, let's get going. Aida, you said you didn't want to be late but here you are having a silly staring contest. C'mon hurry along. You're gathering quite a crowd."

Before Riko and Kou could respond, uncle Onyo had pulled them both into the car and was getting ready to drive home

**Author's Note:**

> hey! first fanfic whoop. sorry if i suck at writing lol. Thanks to LittleAxolotl for helping me with the title, the inspiration for Uncle Onyo and being my Beta (i think that's right i'm not sure).
> 
> *DanMaichi - I think that's an anime. I'm not sure because i was on GoGoAnime's homepage when i saw the name and it sounded like a good luggage company :3


End file.
